Checkmate
by ArcaneAzaleas
Summary: Takashi has been trying to get with Tomomi for a long time, more like three years of private school, but now that he is in her playing field there are only a few more moves in their game of chess left before someone falls in defeated in the finale Checkmate. OCXOC YuzukiXMadara. Please read!


Chapter 1

Not Excited

* * *

Tomomi smiled brightly and seemed to be bouncing in her seat. She was coming home after three years in a private school. Though she was still dressed in the school uniform; it was white with vermillion colored trimming. The top was a button up dress shirt, short sleeves. The bottom was a pleated skirt. Her tie was vermilion, to show she was only a junior in high school, and her unruly hair was pulled back into its normal ponytail. She had left early because she had gotten sick and tired of it all. All the snobby girls and arrogant boys drove her nuts.

"No more stuffy people! No more uniforms! No more curfews! Yes, yes, yes!" She giggled happily and looked out the window of the limo she was in. Tomomi had been so happy when her parents said she could come home.

"And the best part: no more Takashi!" Takashi had been a boy that was smitten with her. He was devious about it and drove her off the wall. A few times she almost broke down and beat him to a pulp. But she managed to hold herself back by glaring and grinding her teeth. The young Uchiha was sure she would have to go to the dentist and that thought alone made her skin crawl greatly. If there was one person out there that she hated more then Takashi, it was the dentist.

"We are here, Miss Tomomi," the limo driver stated. Tomomi jumped out of the car and took a deep breath in before her bright blue eyes landed on their mini mansion of a home.

"So good to be home! Thank you sir!" She pulled out her bag and headed up to the door. She couldn't wait to see her family.

Takashi scuffed slightly as he sat in the living and watched his parents run around the house getting a few last minute things for their month long vacation. His orange hair was just as spiky as his fathers, but he had his mother's eyes.

"Konan!? Have you seen my charger?!" Yahiko called out. The blue haired woman ran downstairs and held it up.

"Right here dear. I think we have everything now." Her bright orange eyes darted over to her son. "Are you packed and ready for your stay at the Uchiha's?" she asked. Takashi nodded his head once.

"Why do I have to stay there again?" He knew who Madara and Yuzuki Uchiha were but not their kids, or so he thought. The Uchiha's were a great business partner and also a close family friend. Slowly the teenager stood up and grabbed both his bags. Konan gave him a weak smile.

"Because this was planned a month ago before you decided you wanted to come home," she stated. Takashi only hn'ed. His father came out and he picked up his bags.

"Why did you want to come home so soon, Takashi?" Yahiko asked curiously. Takashi had never told his parents the real reason why. When he heard that Tomomi was leaving he decided to leave as well seeing as how she was the only thing good there. He already missed that fiery attitude of hers. His father only shook his head before walking to the door. "Alright let's go. Our plane leaves in an hour," he called out. Quickly the family got into the car and took off towards the Uchiha home.

Tomomi pouted slightly as she looked up at her mother and father.

"I can't believe you guys forgot I was coming home today!" She narrowed her bright blue eyes at them. Yuzuki gave a weak smile as she looked over at her daughter. She definitely had her fathers' short fuse.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I had forgotten the different time zone you had been in," she explained. Madara looked up from the paper work he had in front of him and watched his daughter for a moment. Yuzuki walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Why did you come home so early?" he asked. "You didn't make it clear in your email." Tomomi looked off to the side as she hugged her mother.

"Everything. It was fine the first two years but then..." She let out and irritated sigh. Yuzuki chuckled before pulling back and went to make her daughters' favorite snack. Madara hn'ed faintly. He had warned her about that, but still she had stayed there longer then he thought she would.

"Where's Arashi?" Tomomi asked. She hadn't seen her brother at all so far. Then a loud bang sounded, making Tomomi look up. "Then the..." Yuzuki held worry as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Dear, why don't you go help him out?" Madara slowly stood up and stretched out his back before heading up to the once vacant guest bedroom. Tomomi raised a thin white brow and looked towards her mother.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" she asked. "Like another bun in the oven?" Yuzuki choked slightly on her breath before looking at Tomomi. That was her daughter alright. Blunt and on the verge of being rude.

"No. We are going to have a guest for the next month. It's Yahiko and Konan's son." Tomomi hummed in thought as she started to think back. She had almost forgotten those two. The only thing that stood out in mind was the wild orange and blue hair.

"I vaguely remember them." Yuzuki chuckled softly. That was understandable.

"You only saw them once before they left." Her dull blue eyes darted to the clock. "You better go get dressed. They should be here any minute now." Tomomi only groaned loudly as she headed up stairs. She thought she would have more of a 'Welcome back home sweetie we missed you!' Not a 'How was your two year sleep over?' So far today sucked. Tomomi's bright blue eyes looked over her room and she gave a small smile, glad to see it was still in one piece. It wasn't long till she was dressed in leggings and a long knit tan colored sweater. She then sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. Her iPod needed charging and she had new music to hunt down.

Takashi looked up at the mini mansion as he stood there with his parents.

"Right, the main household." The boy let out an irritated sigh before playing with his lip ring. That just meant he really had to be on good behavior. Konan looked down at her son. The way he was acting reminded her of Yahiko when she was gone for work meetings.

_'I wonder if he had gained a crush while at school.' _She smirked at the thought before knocking on the door.

"This is the worst idea you guys ever had," Takashi muttered under his breath. Yahiko looked down at his son.

"Please behave here. Madara and Yuzuki were very kind to take you in," he warned. He had gotten a little irritated with his son moping about.

Yuzuki opened up the door and smiled politely. Takashi took a small moment to look up at the elder woman. Something about her reminded him of Tomomi greatly. He tilted his head and knit his brows a little bit.

"Hello. It's good to see you Konan, Yahiko, and you must be Takashi. I've heard a lot about you," she said softly. Takashi snapped at of his daze when his father nudged him.

"It's very nice to meet you as well Mrs. Uchiha," he murmurs. Yuzuki sniggered softly before moving to the side and let them in.

"You can just call me Yuzuki." She walked over and stood next to Madara and her son. She placed a hand on Arashi's head and smoothed his hair out a bit. The boy only rolled his eyes. "This is Arashi and the other is-" Yuzuki looked around before letting out a soft breath. She looked at Madara.

"Tomomi!" he called out. His voice held a warning as he looked up at the balcony that over looked the living room and lead to the bedrooms. Takashi's orange eyes widen as he looked up the steps and waited to see if it was the same Tomomi.

The white haired teen jumped as she looked at her face in the mirror. She was busy cleaning her face.

"In a moment!" She filled the sink and splashed the water all over her face, hair, and shirt.

"Tomomi! They're here!" That was her mother. Tomomi groaned and soon grabbed the towel as she left the bathroom and ran down the stairs.

"I'm coming!" she yelled into the towel. She was careful as she ran down the steps and stood next to her brother. She was still drying her hair and face. Takashi's eyes lit up as he looked at the girl. He couldn't believe it. It was his Tomomi. Slowly a sly grin crawled on his face as he waited for the towel to be removed from her face.

Madara did not miss the look on the boy's face as he looked at his daughter. He glared slightly and was about to say something till he felt the gentle squeeze from his wife. He looked down at her and raised a brow. Yuzuki just gave him that all knowing smile of hers. He looked off to the side knowing she had won.

"And this is Tomomi." Yuzuki smiled softly as she looked over at the other family. Tomomi pulled down the towel and froze as she saw who was standing right in front of her.

'_No... No, no, no! This has to be some trick. This can be real. That can't be him!'_ Tomomi tried her best to not show one emotion but she knew it wasn't working when she saw the playful look cross Takashi's face.

"No." Tomomi soon turned on her heels and headed for the stairs. "No, no, no!" she panicked. Yuzuki looked towards her daughter.

"Tomomi! Get back down here and apologize right now!" her mother warned. Takashi smiled a bit more.

"It's alright Yuzuki-san. I know Tomomi from school." His eyes darted to the stalled Uchiha on the stairs. "Isn't this exciting, Tomomi? I get to spend more time with you!" He grinned devilishly as he looked towards her. Tomomi's bright blue eyes flared as she turned and growled at the orange haired trickster.

"I'M NOT EXCITED AT ALL!" she yelled at him. She turned and stomped her way to her room growling and muttering to herself.

Everyone down stairs had their eyes wide open. They had never heard Tomomi be so loud before. Takashi started to laugh out right at the reaction he had gotten from her. This was going to be a fun vacation after all indeed. He couldn't wait to get the white haired minx to fall for him once and for all.

"This is the best idea you guys ever had!" he said to his parents. Konan just looked down at her son then let go of her shocked feelings.

"Be good Takashi... And please, don't get too chaotic." She soon took Yahiko's arm before leading him outside.

"He gets it from you," she firmly stated. Yahiko looked towards his blue haired wife and raised a brow. Somehow he knew he couldn't win this argument.

"I just pray there won't be any hospital visits."

Madara looked at Yuzuki and blinked a few times. Then he straightened out a bit.

"She gets it from you," he shook his head slightly and headed back to his office. Yuzuki only laughed as the memories came flashing back to her.

"Good luck Takashi-kun. You'll need it."

* * *

This is mot likely not the update you guys are looking for. Lol Though I have had this idea for a little while now. Here is where you will get your first glimpse at the twins. I hope you all enjoy this story.

Pairings:

Madara X Yuzuki (OC) - Side

Arashi (OC) X ? Still thinking if OC Or not. Leave reviews with who you think it should be. - Side

Tomomi (OC) X Takashi (OC) - Main

Rating: High T may border line low M

Edited by GoodMorningFlower :)


End file.
